in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 10 Stories by Redfork2000 (Remastered)
Hello everyone! Pea is here again. Fork requested that I do a list of my top 10 favorite stories written by him, since he has done a similar blog for my stories. Recently, as we have both completed the second season of Heroes of Echo Creek together, Fork has some pretty decent stories overall, with lots of action and character development included. For this list, only complete stories with Fork as the main writer will be included. So without further ado, here we go! Top 10 stories by Redfork2000, remastered! Honorable Mentions *The Night of the Opposite Blast Gang *Lemonade Rush *The Ticket Master *The Food War *Ponies vs Inklings PeaVZ's Top 10 Stories by Redfork2000 '#10: The Amulet of the Dark Seas' This story focuses on the developing relationship of two unlikely characters to be paired up with, Akasha and Captain Red Shell. This used to be an honorable mention, but I like this story much more now as the developing relationship between the two aforementioned characters started in this story, even though at first Akasha joined the gang and pretended to help them, so that she can seize the Amulet of the Dark Seas for herself. However, after she seizes the amulet, she releases Captain Dark Shell who seeks to destroy both Akasha and Captain Red Shell. Akasha then decides to make up for her mistake by helping Captain Red Shell defeat Captain Dark Shell, thus starting a friendship and even a possible ship. This relationship helped both characters grow to have friendlier terms with each other, to the point where Akasha decides to quit being a villain at the end of the recent story, The Return of the Warlord. Hence, this story deserves a spot on this list. '#9: Electrifying Crush' Similar to stories like Lemonade Rush and The Ticket Master, the main formula of the story is not to defeat a villain. Sure, this story has villains involved, but the gang are helping the villain instead of defeating them, which is a refreshing touch considering the many stories that involves the gang battling against different villains in different schemes. So this story introduces us a new villain ship - Blectra. In this story, it is revealed that Blade has a crush on Electra, and that he has no one else to turn to, besides the Locked Room Gang, to ask them for their help to help him confess his love to Electra. The gang helps him to become smarter and stronger but to no avail, until at last, Starcade offers Blade some Star Fighter costumes for the upcoming new characters of her game, which he borrows them. The results go better than expected, at least for Blade, as Blade has managed to confess his feelings to Electra, though not directly. I like this story, as this is one of the only few stories which emphasizes on a ship between two villains. Not to mention, who says villains can't love each other even though they're stereotyped to be evil? Hence, that's why it deserves a spot below The Amulet of the Dark Seas. '#8: The Super Powered Renaissance' Similar structure and plot to Red Fork's Rampage, only this time we have four new replacement villains replacing Opposite Blast's team - Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo. If you didn't know, Opposite Blast's team left Dr. Zack for good in The Ace Plan, and are temporary allies with the Locked Room Gang to fight Dr. Zack and his forces. This story has its fair bit of character development and a lot of action. Also, I like how ironic it is for Dr. Zack to get replacement superpowered minions that are weak to the former superpowered minions' attacks. It is shown in one scene where Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo fight the gang together, only for Opposite Blast's team to do all the fighting and easily take them down. It's a good story overall, though certain things are a little too predictable. '#7: Twin Twister' Though this story has a similar "stop the villain" style as most of the stories that we write, the difference is the structure of how the gang stops the villains, that are Molly and Polly. As far as I know, Molly and Polly are Dr. Zack's nieces and they messed with Dr. Zack's equipment to gain superpowers. Dr. Zack sends villains to search for the girls throughout Echo Creek, and the Locked Room Gang does the same. There are many interesting interactions and action scenes along the way, including one of my favorite scenes, the Starcade vs Tempo machine battle, though Fork himself didn't plan that as he told me. A pretty decent story, and I'd like to see Molly and Polly appear more often, since they've officially only appeared in Twin Twister so far. '#6: The Revenge of King Squidmir' This story goes deep underwater into a city known as Moluskopolis, where Captain Red Shell meets his oldest archenemy, King Squidmir. It has plenty of action scenes and character development for Captain Red Shell. We are even introduced to some characters that (I'm not sure about this to be honest) belong to Captain Red Shell's original media, including Dr. Shelly, Calamara and General Squidian. It is even revealed that Captain Red Shell is not a name, but a title, and that there used to be a previous Captain Red Shell. Some characters, especially Black Gem, Coconut Crab and Sean Sapphire, have had some good character development, though not as much as Captain Red Shell himself. Hence, this story deserves the #6 spot. '#5: Quest to Save Equestria' This story introduces us to the Mane Six, the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They are Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity. The story is about Bright Spark planning to steal all of the magic from Equestria and use it to rule the multiverse. It starts with Red Fork taking the gang to visit modern Equestria, where they meet Twilight Sparkle, who (in terms of IaLR, not MLP) Red Fork has a crush on. Bright Spark then shows up, announcing to all Equestrians and the gang about his master plan. The gang then travels from location to location, where they rescue each member of the Mane Six from one of Bright Spark's machines, with each one of them designed (or rather copied) to attack and look like another infamous villain, well maybe except for the time when the gang has to fight a mind-controlled Ink Splash. Along the way, they gain help from many different friends such as Paula Python, Spike, Assorted Cookie and more. And then... Fork-bot has returned! It's been a while since he last appeared in The Science of Metal Madness. And he's not alone, there are also other robots made out of Locked Room Gang members that fought the gang. The robots are defeated, but Bright Spark is not done yet. He has the last Element of Harmony, and uses it to power his rocket so that he can use its magic to steal the magic from all ponies of Equestria. The gang stops him, but not long before they have to go through a Hot and a Cold room, which are based of the very first few rooms of the IaLR RP itself. After escaping both rooms, the final showdown with Bright Spark in his robot, the Mecha-Galaximus. The battle goes rather intense, and the gang themselves nearly defeat Bright Spark, until it is revealed that Bright Spark has already stolen the magic from the ponies of Equestria. But Bright Spark is eventually defeated by the Mane Six as they combine their elements and used the magic of friendship to destroy Bright Spark's final creation. This story is pretty interesting, and nostalgic. It gives memories of what happens around IaLR, including the many villains and the first few episodes of the RP itself. And it has plenty of references too, and that's cool! '#4: Red Fork's Rampage' Personally, I think this story should be called Dr. Zack's Rampage. Dr. Zack is the mastermind behind it after all. Anyway, the story starts off with Red Fork (who then turns out to be a faker) kidnapping Jaiden in the middle of the night, while defeating Dark Shadow and Black Gem in the process. The gang then gets to the bottom of this, while finding out that Red Fork (though it is actually Fake Fork) is responsible. Not long after that, Red Fork's own team of supervillains attack Echo Creek, with the notable ones being Boulder, Electra and Blade. After that, the gang goes to "Red Fork's" fortress, where Electra sets traps and obstacles for them to prevent them from getting to "Red Fork". Along the way, it is revealed that Boulder is the only one out of the supervillains to be tricked to working for Dr. Zack, and that he betrays the supervillains once Blast tells him the truth. He then helps the gang get past the remaining obstacles until they get to "Red Fork". "Red Fork" overpowers the gang, even defeating the Legendary Rainbow Gem, and is about to destroy everyone until... A Red Fork has appeared! Pokemon reference intended. Anyway, the truth has been out, as the real Red Fork turned out to be kidnapped the whole time. The gang, upset and angry that they have been lied to, brutally attacks Fake Fork until the mastermind behind it all appears - Dr. Zack! He tells everyone that he has Jaiden captured in his base in space (which rhymes) and the gang chases after him. Along the way, the gang meets Ink Splash who is revealed to be created by Dr. Zack himself. At first, Ink Splash betrays the gang as she thought that Dr. Zack treats her like a family member, until Ink Splash discovers the truth by eavesdropping on a conversation of Dr. Zack and Blade. Opposite Blast also makes his return, as a villain again. He is first seen trapping the gang, except Captain Red Shell and Amelia who later work together to save the other gang members. He fights several gang members, only to be defeated to them. Not only that, he is responsible for making everyone believe that he killed Red Fork. The story goes on until the gang finally makes it to Dr. Zack's office for the final showdown, where they battle the Z-Turtle. After destroying it, Dr. Zack begs to be spared which the gang agrees to, until Dr. Zack tricks them and leaves everyone trapped in his about-to-self-destruct base. That is when it is revealed that Red Fork managed to survive, and he helps everyone escape the space base before it blows up. This is one of my favorite stories of all time, as it not only has a lot of plot twists, there have been plenty of character developments too, specifically Blue Ocean, Blast and Amelia Amethyst. However, the next three stories stand out more to this one. Let's jump right into the third one. '#3: The Battle Tournament' Pretty surprising, considering the great number of battles The Battle Tournament Discord has in store for us. Even though most fights seem generic, they have their unique differences in one way or another. Some battles ended in ways that did not include one contestant defeating another, and there were some of my favorites, including Captain Red Shell vs Dark Knight (or Green Tea Cookie), Ace vs Blast, Kyoji vs Akasha, Red Fork vs Spark-Boss, etc. There were even a few character developments along the way. Despite the first half of the story consisting of mini-battles so as to determine the tournament winner, there even was a surprising plot twist when Spark-Boss wins, which further reveals that Bright Spark and Discord have worked together to set up the whole tournament so that Spark-Boss can copy enough abilities from other contestants and become extremely powerful once he obtains the Elements of Harmony. This leads to everyone else, even villains, to work together to destroy Spark-Boss with the help of combo attacks, before turning Discord into stone again. '#2: The Ace Plan' Still my favorite story from Fork, even after Season 2 of HoEC is complete. Okay, not really, it's more of a second favorite. Firstly, this story was hinted at the end of Hybrid Mayhem, when Dr. Zack said that his old lab assistant (Ace) will be able to take care of the madness after Hybrid Mayhem. Before I talk about the story, I'll talk about Fork's newest character - Ace. The Ace, or Jason as per his real name revealed by Blast, is a rather interesting character. Although he works for Dr. Zack, he isn't as cold-hearted and cruel as Dr. Zack is. His backstory is also great. So here goes...Ace was playing with his brother Alex until the events of Ocean Invaders occur, where Captain Red Shell invades Echo Creek in desire to take revenge on humanity for messing with the sea creatures. Ace decides to lure the crabs away and gets beaten up. When he wakes up, he finds himself in the middle of nowhere, with his family nowhere to be seen. He searches for them, but to no avail. He encounters the Shadow Sensei, who agrees to teach him the shadow arts to help him learn the shadow arts. Just as things are looking up for Ace, the Shadow Sensei then puts him under slavery for eternity, until Akasha comes to kill the Shadow Sensei in The Forbidden Legacy. Ace then takes opportunity of this to escape from captivity and that's when he first meets Dr. Zack. Ace agrees to work for the latter as he needed money and a way to make his task to finding Alex easier. They created the first hybrid known as PHX-001 together. Dr. Zack disapproves of the result as the hybrid is too unintelligent, and locks PHX-001 up to be frozen in a capsule, much to the dismay of Ace. Ace, though reluctantly, helps Dr. Zack create PHX-002, or Ink Splash, and leaves Dr. Zack after realizing that Dr. Zack doesn't care for his creations. Back to the story, the gang encounters Dr. Zack's signature four villains again, only this time with shadow powers. At first, the odds seem to be against the gang, until they come up with the concept of "light beats shadow" and uses it to defeat the four villains. While this is going on, Ace goes around and fights a few other gang members, only for the purpose to find his brother Alex and not to kill his opponents. The gang then goes to Dr. Zack's new base in North Pole, where they encounter Paula Python, Ink Splash and Team Hybrids. Together, they fight off everything (or rather everyone) Dr. Zack throws at them. As they make it to the last room, two events occur. Blast goes to save Jaiden as Ace takes her away, while a girl fight occurs between Electra and Starcade. Blast goes to save Jaiden from Ace, and both Blast and Ace have a fight between each other, until Ace drops his flute. The two boys then recognize each other as brothers, and an emotional reunion moment occurs. Now that he has accomplished his goal of finding his brother, Ace then uses this opportunity to tell the four villains to get rid of Dr. Zack for good, to which all four are reluctant to do. Ace gets angry and tortures them, only for him to stop when he realizes that he is becoming just like the Shadow Sensei. He then frees the four villains out fo their pain and misery, and that's when the final battle of Dr. Zack versus everyone occurs. Dr. Zack seemingly turns out to be an alien and with the heat turned up, the gang defeats him, only to realize that it was a robotic alien that the real Dr. Zack was controlling the whole time. Just like in Red Fork's Rampage, Dr. Zack begs for mercy and takes advantage of the situation that happens before him to escape, while trapping everyone else in his about-to-be-destroyed base. Only this time, he abandons his four minions to save himself as well. The gang, with the help of Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade and Scorch, manages to escape the base before it gets buried under snow. The story ends with Red Ruby getting angry at the gang for wasting yet another opportunity to get rid of the villain and training himself to battle Dr. Zack on his own, as well as Ace finally getting peace in his life now that he has finally found his brother again. This story has plenty of smart plot twists, including Dr. Zack seemingly turning out to be an alien in disguise before it is all revealed to be a robot controlled by Dr. Zack, who has always been a human. That actually reminded me of Werner Werman's boss fight from Cuphead. You should check that out, you'll see what I mean. Not only that, there's lots of character development, including Blast, Ace, Ink Splash and Dr. Zack's four minions. I actually came up with a few theories myself, including how Blast is actually Alex. At first, I thought that my theory is a bust until of course, the dramatic moment came. But wait, there's more! There were also unexpected revelations, including the fact that Ink Splash was not the first hybrid to be created by Dr. Zack and the fact that Ink Splash and Team Hybrids settled in the Forest of Confusia to live with Paula Python. With all that said, The Ace Plan is without doubt my favorite story written by Fork. But we've been through so many stories, and what story can possibly be written better than The Ace Plan? '#1: Discord Disaster' Yes, you've seen it. It's Discord Disaster! Before I begin, let's just say that Discord is one of the most powerful villains the Locked Room Gang has ever faced. He can instantly defeat enemies without even touching them, as well as alter reality and the laws of physics, even transforming all kinds of sentient objects to whatever he wants! Of course, every villain has a weakness, which is shown when Discord can be defeated with the magic of friendship powered up by the Elements of Harmony. Although I initially found this story to be a little too dark, due to the Locked Room Gang nearly ending up in complete hopelessness and despair thanks to Discord's evil machinations, I realized that Discord Disaster is like most other stories, where the gang is close to total defeat. After reading the story again, I found out that there was a lot more character development than I initially thought, as everyone including Jelo, Red Fork and Green Shadow had altered personalities when Discord first hypnotized them. We had Alice the liar, Starcade the jealous, Re-Peat Moss the grump, Lemon Glass the mischievous and more. Right before the gang completely disbands, Twilight Sparkle shows up and helps them remember their precious moments with the Locked Room Gang, causing everyone to be stronger as a team and eventually be able to defeat Discord. With tons of character development and a good balance of action and story scenes, this is my new favorite story written by Fork. So congratulations Fork! What do you think of this list? What are your favorite stories written by Fork? Feel free to let me know. Until next time, pea-ce out! Category:Blog posts